


Taken

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's abducted from her parking garage, who did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

_"Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go." T.S. Elliot_

 

Emily pulled up to her parking spot, turning the engine and getting out of the car. She opened up the back door, she reached in grabbing her briefcase.

She instantly felt a chill run up her spine as she walked away from her car, sighing that she hadn't gone to her latest tenants meeting to complain about the lighting in the parking garage.

She could hear light footfalls behind her, and placed her hand on her hip ready to reach her service weapon.

As she turned around once again to confront whoever was finding her, she was shocked to see nobody there.

Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heel to hurry over to the elevators, the sooner she got out of here the safer for her and her sanity.

Maybe she had been a little on edge now, but being in hiding to keep herself and her friends alive did that to a person.

Keeping her eyes on the the lighted numbers as they descended towards the garage willing the elevator to move faster.

Once again heard the clicking of shoes on the pavement and turned around only to be grabbed from behind and dragged away from the elevator.

Struggling against the strong hands, she felt the person hold tightly on her waist.

While her own hands tried to grasp his tight hold from her. She started shouting at the person to let go of her.

Flailing her legs, she tried to kick the stranger and heard a grunt when her heeled boot connected to the shin. She took pride in that.

As she was moved across the parking garage she felt the grip tighten around her waist while the other hand was moved towards her mouth stopping her obscenity rant of letting her go.

She felt a wave of panic and fear when the back of a trunk was opened and she was shoved inside.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emily shouted only for the trunk lid to be shut.

  
Not one to take this lightly, Emily started pounding and kicking on the lid, screaming at him to let her go.

She knew it's a man who took her, because what woman could carry another fully grown woman across a parking garage that's fighting her?

Emily starts kicking and looking for a flashlight, when her mind clicked back to her gun. She reached over to her hip only to feel the weapon missing.

Shaking her head at the thought, she reached around for a flashlight and was relieved to find one by the spare tire and she brought it close to her, she felt something and smiled when she realized what it was.

Clicking on the flashlight she looked for the trunk safety release, and smirked when she found it.

"Ah ha" Emily said to herself, reaching up to click the handle only for it to not move, "Damn it."

She noticed that the car not going over any bumps or making any turns, so she knew that meant they were on a smooth road and she calculated that she was in the trunk for more then fifteen minutes.

So she estimated that it had to be in a rural area, this man couldn't take the risk of abducting a Federal agent and bringing her into a public area.

Emily tried to keep herself calm, panicking now would do her no good. She didn't have her cell phone to call Hotch or the team, and she mentally kicked herself for dropping her bag when she was taken.

But she knew she needed to formulate a plan, because she wasn't going to let herself be taken away from her friends again.

Closing her eyes, she started counting to herself as she finally felt the car stop, and heard the engine turn off.

  
Turning off the flashlight she went for the weapon she spotted earlier and rolled over on her side, prepared for whatever this man has in store for her.

She told herself if she's going down, she taking a big chunk of this person with her.

Holding onto the object she could hear the footsteps approaching the back of the trunk, lifting up her only viable source of protection she heard the key turn in the trunk.

She glared as the lid clicked open and she briefly closed her eyes when the lights hit them, she heard a chuckle rumble within the man, she swung the tire iron at him and lifted her foot up kicking him in the stomach.

"Ow" she heard from a familiar voice causing her to open her eyes, "Damn it, Emily."

"Aaron?" Emily said sitting up and seeing Hotch doubled over in pain trying to catch his breath.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Hotch asked her, looking up as she climbed out of the trunk.

"I am now" Emily said angrily, "What the hell were you thinking? You kidnapped me from my parking garage."

Hotch stood up, rubbing his stomach and inhaling, "You've got quite the kick in you."

"Why did you take me?" Emily asked, "What were you thinking?"

Emily glared at Hotch, trying to make him squirm for this stunt.

  
"It was suppose to be for a surprise." Hotch said closing the trunk.

"Yeah, that was a hell of a surprise" Emily said, stretching her muscles, "You know I have every right in the world to beat the crap out of you. Do you have any idea what the hell that did to me? I thought someone was after me, I was afraid I'd never see you, Jack or the team again..."

Hotch winced at hearing that, he never intended to scare her out of her mind, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something spontaneous to surprise you..."

"Flower petals and candle lighted living room would of been better" Emily muttered taking in her surroundings, "What are we doing at Dave's cabin?"

"He's letting us borrow it for our vacation" Hotch told her, she shot him a inquisitive look, "Yes, I'm actually taking a vacation. Well we are."

"We can't just take a vacation, Aaron" Emily told him, "I mean we haven't even cleared it with the temporary Section Chief..."

"He gave us the go ahead" Hotch said shrugging, "I thought we needed a break. We've both been working hard and I know, I know so has the team but we needed this little romantic getaway. And you're totally hating it aren't you?"

Emily took another look around, "You know staying at Dave's wasn't the worst idea you've ever had..." Hotch smirked at that, "Now the kidnapping, that's another story."

Hotch shook his head, going into the backseat and grabbing their suitcases, "Yes, I packed ahead of time."

Raising an eyebrow, "And let me guess, all lingerie and bikinis, huh?"

Hotch smirked, "Well you can't blame a guy for wanting you to look you're best."

"I would of been more surprised if you had left all my clothes at home" Emily muttered, seeing him grin at that, "You better wipe that thought from your mind."

  
Emily walked out of the bathroom, freshly made up and feeling alot better since her unfortunate ride in the trunk. She still planned to make him pay for that.

"Emily" Hotch called out from the dining room, "Desserts ready."

As she descended the stairs, she could smell something sweet but couldn't identify it. A smile graced her face, as she saw Hotch standing over the stove looking more relaxed and happier then he had been in a long time.

"Aaron" Emily said, smiling when she saw the fresh strawberries next to the whipped cream.

Hotch turned around after pulling the little souffle out of the oven placing them on the counter next to it's toppings.

"Hope you have enough room for chocolate souffle." Hotch said pulling the light baked cakes on plates.

"Oh you know I do" Emily said rushing over, "Now give me my treat."

Hotch walked over with the souffle and toppings, giving her a passionate kiss.

"There you go" Hotch said pulling back from the kiss.

"Nice, now give me my real treat." Emily said eyeing the souffle, "Otherwise things are going to be very ugly."

"Well aren't you just a big ole' ray of sunshine?" Hotch teased, setting the dessert in front of her, "Now what do you say?"

Emily gave him a bright smile, "Thank you?"

"And?" Hotch prodded, "What else?"

Emily took a bite of the souffle, "Delicious."

Hotch narrowed his eyes at her, "Anything else? Something about... I don't know, feelings?"

Emily looked back at her souffle, "Hmm? Oh I would really love to feel these beautiful strawberries on pieces of your body..."

Hotch nearly coughed up his food, "What?"

"It's not the first time we've been kinky with dessert" Emily told him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I happen to remember that amazing time with the hot fudge sundae. Don't you want to?"

Throwing down his fork, Hotch gave her a grin.

  
"Lower" Hotch moaned, his blood was pumping hard through his veins as he felt Emily's smooth and soft lips licked his stomach free of whipped cream.

Emily pulled her hair back from her face, giving him a look with her dark brown eyes and a half smirk, "There isn't any whip cream there."

"Emily..." Hotch groaned, his body shook with anticipation as she brought her mouth within inches of where he wanted her, "Emily, stop teasing me."

Emily grinned at his whining and insistence. 'Told you I'd get you back.'

Her hand massaged the erected shaft, his hips bucking up from the warm touch. She planned to drive him insane. Her fingers rubbing his testicles, he shivered as she rolled them in her hands.

"Are you sure you want that, Aaron?" Emily's tone said seductively.

"Please" Hotch moaned out, his arm draped across his face, shielding his eyes from her, "Please Emily."

"Relax" Emily purred out, as she began stroking his shaft up and down, her thumb running over the tip, "This is going to be good for you."

The sounds of his moans, at her actions, echoed throughout the room.

She brought her hand up and down in a pumping motion, while his hips rocked back and forth in sync.

His hands gripping the headboard as she continued her movements, she paused for a second, lifting her finger to catch the leaking juice and brought it to her lip, while he panted watching her.

He could feel himself readying and he gave her a glare, "Emily, I swear to God, if you don't..."

Crawling over to straddle his thighs, her mouth descended upon his length, her tongue licking him and taking him in, while her hand continued to move up and down, pumping his massive length.

Her head bopping up and down on him while he rolled his hips. Pulling back she ran her tongue over the head of his manhood. His breathing became more rapid, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, as she winked taking him all the way in her mouth.

Jerking his hips forward, he felt himself release in her mouth. She kept her eyes on him as she sucked him dry as he dropped his head back on the pillow panting hard.

"Now how was that for a thank you?" Emily said moving herself forward lifting her tank top off her while Hotch kept his lustful gaze on her.

"I think I could use another thank you." Hotch moaned, watching her pull her shorts off herself and move up to his length.

  
She seated herself onto him, feeling herself stretch as he entered her.

Both let out a groan, as she moved up and down on him, she could feel her heart beating faster as his hands grabbed onto her hips.

"Aaron" she moaned, her head tilting to the side, both never losing eye contact with each other.

He felt the alpha male take over at the way she was moaning his name, and flipped them so he was hovering over her.

"Aaron" Emily moaned at the lost of body contact, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hotch smugly replied as he grasped her hips, pulling her close to him.

Emily chuckled at his behavior, wrapping her legs around his waist, she wiggled her hips, "Fine."

Dropping his mouth to hers, he rocked his hips forward as he thrust into her, pulling out then back in, her hips moving in time with his thrust.

"Oh God" Emily moaned feeling him go in deeper then he had ever gone before, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him for a deep kiss.

Hotch panted, as he moved towards her neck kissing then nipping at the tender flesh. He could feel her tighten around him and knew it wouldn't belong now again.

Emily dug her nails into his back as she fell over the edge, shouting his name.

He bit down on her neck, as he kept thrusting in and out of her while she wrapped her arms around him pulling him in deeper seeking closeness as she rotated her hips helping him along.

He felt himself about to go over the edge, he moved his hand between their bodies, playing with her bundle of nerves he wanted her to go over with him.

"God, Emily" Hotch grunted out, as he collapsed on Emily.

Rolling off her, he pulled her against his chest as the dark haired couple tried to catch their breaths.

Their exertion wiping both of them out, as Hotch wrapped her close to him, he pulled the blankets over their connected frames.

"I love you" Emily whispered, kissing his chest then nuzzling herself against Hotch.

"I love you, too Emily" Hotch replied,as he kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you liked you're surprise."

Emily lifted her head, "I never said I didn't but if you kidnap me again, you won't like the end results."

"Meaning?" Hotch asked.

Emily's eyes wandered towards the blanket covered crotch, "Believe me, you don't want to know."

Hotch groaned while she dropped back down nestling next to him and chuckling.

  
_Robert H. Schuller said, "What great thing would you attempt if you knew you could not fail?"_   



End file.
